


one sick lover

by spngirl22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl22/pseuds/spngirl22
Summary: after attending a new con rob comes down ill, it's down to his boyfriend to look after him





	one sick lover

Attending supernatural conventions was one of rob Benedict's favourite things to do, he and his boyfriend of three years Richard speight Jr were the hosts for the weekend and everyone thought they were comedy gold as they always knew just what to say so they could get a laugh from their audience, what rob didn't like however was that there were so many virus’ going around at conventions that one of the celebrities inevitably got sick after a con, rob was lucky that he had always avoided it however it was inevitable that he would one day get one. 

Going to conventions in america never really bothered rob and Richard as they were used to all the virus’ around the country and had built up an immunity to them over the years of travelling, it was when the two had to head abroad to other countries for conventions that they tended to get sick, they had found this out the hard way at first as they flew out to Italy for Jib con and upon their return to america Richard had come down with a bad case of the flu, rob had nursed him through the whole illness while laughing at him all the time about how easily he got sick when they went abroad. 

After the first time Richard had gotten sick when they travelled to Italy rob always made sure to keep flu medicine in their bags just in case the same happened again while they were still away however they also tried to prevent themselves from becoming ill by using hand gel as often as they could and showering each night however still they occasionally got ill, it was normally Richard who got sick as he seemed to have an immune system that just attracted the flu like an attractive person might attract dates. 

Travelling to England for a convention called asylum which was in its fifth year of running rob and Richard were both nervous, neither man had been to an English convention before and both knew that one would get sick, all the flight over to England when they were awake the two would joke that it would likely be Richard due to his tendency to get sick easily, soon the flight landed and with this they went to baggage control and got their stuff then made their way out to the car which was taking them both to their hotel where they almost immediately fell asleep. 

Through the next two days of the asylum convention rob and Richard were both very popular choices for the fans to come and meet, this meant that the two were exposed to a lot of germs that normally they wouldn't come into contact with and by the Sunday night when asylum finally finished they were almost sure Richard would come down sick in the next few days however the very next morning when Richard awoke he was met by the sight of a very red looking rob so with this he gently stroked a hand across rob's forehead to move his hair out of his eyes. 

As Richard stroked rob's hair back from his eyes he frowned a little bit as rob felt a little warm however just then rob opened his eyes and said “what's wrong Richie? are you feeling bad already?” then Richard said “no, you just feel a little warm love, i was worried” so here rob said “probably these covers, that plus you're like a furnace on a good day, i’ll be much cooler once we’ve showered now lets get moving, the car will be here to pick us up at ten sharp” then he threw the covers off of himself and walked towards the bathroom signalling for Richard to follow him. 

When ten o’clock came Richard and rob got into the car which was to take them to the airport, it was only an hour and a half however as they got out of the car rob felt a little dizzy and said “Richie i..i don't feel good” so here Richard said “what's wrong love?” then rob said “i’m a little dizzy, need to eat something before the flight” so Richard said “alright Robbie, we’ll find some food before we go to the lounge yeah? Burger sound good?” and here rob said “Richie it’s just after eleven thirty in the morning, lets go with a sandwich or something instead yeah?” then he and Richard walked into the airport. 

Four hours later rob and Richard had finally boarded their flight and were just going along the runway for takeoff however just as the plane got off the ground Richard looked over to see that rob was looking really pale so he said “are you feeling alright Robbie?” then rob said “i..i think i’m coming down with something Richie, i’m so cold” and here Richard frowned a little bit then placed the back of his hand gently on rob's forehead, rob sighed a little as he felt this and pressed closer to the hand then he smiled however Richard pulled away and frowned even more. 

Seeing the frown on Richard's face rob said “what's wrong Richie?” then Richard said “you're running a fever Robbie, looks like you're the one with the post con sickness this time, it’s alright though babe, i’ll take care of you” however just then a flight attendant came into first class and said “gentlemen is there anything i can get for you?” so Richard said “yeah can we have a blanket, a couple of sick bags and some water please? And can you ask that we’re not disturbed? My boyfriend isn't feeling well” and here the flight attendant nodded then went off to get what Richard had asked for. 

When the flight attendant came back with the things for rob she passed them to Richard and said “we do have a doctor on board if you need one” then Richard said “i don't think we will, just a bit of the flu” however here rob shivered so Richard grabbed the blanket from where the flight attendant had put it and quickly wrapped it around rob's shoulders then pulled his boyfriend against himself however here rob said “wanna go home Richie” so Richard said “we’re on our way home love, try to sleep a bit Robbie” then he pressed a gentle kiss to rob's forehead. 

Through the rest of the flight Richard would occasionally wake rob up to give him some water or tablets to try and help keep him hydrated and make him feel better, eventually they began their descent into Los Angeles airport and with this rob had to sit up properly however soon they had landed and while the two waited for everyone else to get off Richard grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and pulled out a large sweatshirt then he said “put this on Robbie, it’ll keep you warm until we get home” and here rob smiled just a little then pulled on the sweatshirt. 

Once everyone else was off of the flight rob and Richard grabbed their bags and made their way over to the passport control building, they were able to get through rather quickly which Richard was glad of as he just wanted to get rob home so he could rest, soon the two were in a car on the way to their house and as they finally pulled up Richard looked at rob who was laid sleeping on his shoulder, he wished that he could let rob stay asleep however he needed both of his hands for their suitcases so with this he gently shook rob's shoulder. 

As rob finally woke up he said “are we home Richie?” then Richard said “yeah we’re home now love, think you could go and unlock the house while i grab the bags from the trunk?” and here rob nodded then he sleepily undid his belt and made his way towards the house, soon he and Richard were inside and had locked up again so rob said “lets just leave all the unpacking, wanna go to bed, it’s like midnight” and here Richard said “i agree with you there love, plus you're sick, let me help you love” then he wrapped an arm around rob's waist and they went upstairs. 

Getting up to their bedroom rob collapsed into the bed but here Richard said “you can't sleep like that love, want me to help you?” but here rob just mumbled something so Richard smiled and quickly removed rob's shoes and socks, he then moved on to pull off the sweatshirt and rob's shirt which he wore underneath while rob just worked on the belt for his trousers, soon rob was lying in bed just in his boxers so he said “how come i’m almost naked and you're still fully clothed? So unfair” and here Richard smiled then began to undress himself. 

Once both rob and Richard were ready for bed Richard said “you gotta take one more lot of tablets before you sleep Robbie, they’ll help you while you sleep” so here rob moaned and sat up, he quickly downed the tablets along with a glass of water then said “now can i sleep?” and Richard said “yeah babe, lets get some rest” then he pulled rob against himself and pulled the duvet over both of them however while rob fell asleep within moments Richard was so worried about his boyfriend that it took him more than an hour to fall asleep. 

Waking up the next morning Richard could see rob still lying next to him however rob was also shivering so with this Richard shook rob awake and said “hey love, how are you feeling today?” then rob said “everything hurts rich, i’m so cold” so Richard said “i’m just going to get the thermometer OK? Check your temperature” and here rob gave a small nod so with this Richard slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, he returned a few minutes holding the thermometer which he slid under rob's tongue and waited. 

When the thermometer beeped to signal that it was done Richard looked at the reading then said “101.3, you’ve got a fever love, just try to rest a bit, i’m going to go down and get some meds for you, make you a bowl of soup” but here rob said “i wanna go with you, please” so Richard said “alright love but you're going to lie on the couch and rest while i get the stuff together” then he helped rob to stand and after putting a shirt on rob Richard got himself dressed and together the two made their way down to the sitting room.

Once Richard had gotten rob laid down and comfortable on the couch he moved through to the kitchen and put a can of soup into a pan to warm through, while the soup was warming Richard got rob a glass of his favourite juice and some tablets to help relieve his fever, by the time Richard had everything else on the tray the soup was warm so he poured it into a bowl and placed that on the tray as well then he took the tray through and said “here you go Robbie, take the pills first then have as much soup as you can handle, once you're finished eating you can rest while i do the housework” then he put the tray on rob's lap. 

Over the next couple of days rob was feeling really ill as the flu hit him hard, he knew how Richard felt every time he got sick now and had made himself a promise that in future when Richard got sick he wouldn't make fun of him, over the days that rob was sick Richard took the time to look after him properly and after three days Richard said “you're on the mend love, your fever has finally broken and you've got a little colour in your cheeks, you feel any better?” and here rob said “yeah, i’m really hungry Richie, can we have pancakes?” and here Richard laughed a little but nodded. 

Seeing Richard nod rob smiled and went to stand up however he was still a little dizzy so Richard said “hey careful love, it’s gonna be a few days before you're up to full strength, let me help you downstairs yeah?” and here rob once again tried to get to his feet but had to admit defeat and accept Richard's help, soon rob was sat at the kitchen table while Richard moved around the kitchen cooking however as Richard mixed the batter for the pancakes rob said “can we put chocolate chips in them? Please?” and here Richard just silently pulled out a box of chocolate chips. 

After another two days of full rest rob was finally back to full strength however as he and Richard cooked breakfast together rob said “hey did the washing ever get done?” and Richard said “yeah, i’m not useless love, it all got washed while you were resting, i promise” however then rob said “good, i stink and i need a shower, haven't showered since we were in England” so Richard said “after breakfast love, lets eat first” however here rob said “i would rather eat you love” then he gave a seductive wink at his boyfriend who smiled and after removing the food from the heat Richard followed rob up to the bathroom where rob showed Richard just how recovered he was.


End file.
